Rainy Trains From France
by Nannon-yay
Summary: Excusezmoi, Monsieur, Ce siège est pris? A man's voice filled Kyouya's ears. An extremely familiar voice, which Kyouya could have sworn he heard before. Set 4 years in the future. Kyoumaki. Rating may go up. MY FRENCH SUCKS! BTW.
1. Chapter 1

Kyouya Ootori was a successful business man. Owner of Ootori Medical, and in control of the largest chains of hospitals across Japan. He was a young man, only the age of twenty one, and his looks would cause heads to spin, that of females and males. He had stepped outside the frame which he thought he was restricted to as a teenager, outshining his older brothers, ultimately impressing his father and becoming owner of the Ootori medical company. He was in control of everything, his family, his business his life. Everything was organized, just like him, a calm and cool person who could cover his emotions with different masks. His friends, who had gone their separate ways had known him as cold and overpowering. He could manipulate people like putty through his slender, laptop fingers, resulting in whatever he wanted. Well, there was only one person who knew that locked inside the metallic shell sat a small chunk of his apparently cold heart which held emotions. Surprising as it was, Kyouya Ootori was not a machine.

The cold, November rain creaked down the steamy glass, a blur of dark shapes and leafless trees sped past as the train rolled across the long track. Kyouya's onyx eyes fixated on his laptop screen as he tapped at the plastic keys, the sound of clicking echoing through the cabin. Why he was on a middle class train, he had no idea. At least he had his own cabin. On his way back from a buisness associate in France. A small twinge at the back of his brain told him that he wasn't only here for buisness, but he blocked it out with numbers and money figures. Kyouya let his slender fingers rest for a second as he gazed up, the still ominous glowing, blue screen rimmed his vision, and he had to blink a few times to adjust to the dim light. He checked his watch. 10:00 pm. He would arrive at the airport in about fifteen minutes. Of course, he would have a private jet awaiting him. Kyouya thread his fingers through his raven hair, the strands of black catching the dim light causing it to shimmer brown. He sighed and took of his glasses, laying them next to his brief case as he close his eyes, rubbing his temples, his dark hair falling into his slender face as he held his head down slightly.

"_Excusez-moi, Monsieur, Ce siège est pris_?" A man's voice filled Kyouya's ears. An extremely fammilliar voice, which Kyouya could have sworn he heard before. The man was asking if the seat was taken. Kyouya blinked open his Grey eyes, the dim light hurting his eyes as he looked up, the dark strands of hair falling away from his face and sitting disheveled across his brow. He blinked at the familiar sounding man. He was blond. Slightly tanned, yet fair skin. Slender. Beautiful. Kyouya found himself being pulled directly to the man's eyes. His violet orbs which shined like deep pools of moonlit rivers. Sparkling with a hint of midnight blue.

"T...Tamaki...?"


	2. Chapter 2

The blond man blinked, wide eyed at Kyouya Ootori. His violet eyes sparkling with confusion as he studied the other man's slender face, dark hair disheveled across his brow, onyx eyes strangely un-hidden by thin crystal lenses. He felt something in his chest flutter, his stomach dropped at the realization that it was him, his best friend in the entire world. A friend he hadn't seen in years. A man who never knew, just how much Tamaki cared about.

"K...Kyouya?" The blond drama queen was speechless, his wide eyes larger than dinner plates as he blinked, trying to find out if this was another one of his dreams, which recurred quite often. But he didn't snap his eyes open and realize that he was in his bed in France. He was still standing on the train, which was seemingly moving in very slow motion. Tamaki stood fixated to the spot, in a sort of swaying trance as he watched the equally wide eyed man sitting, mouth parted slightly and eyes sparkling with what appeared to be tears. Kyouya Ootori feeling emotions, this was no surprise to Tamaki, but to the rest of the world, it was a massive shock. Tamaki felt his eyes begin to water, blinking through hot tears which streamed over his beautiful face, the blond smiled. A huge grin cracking across his gorgeous, almost feminine features. He couldn't contain the emotions which bubbled inside of his chest, and being the heart-on-sleeve wearing person he was, Tamaki lept forward and threw his arms around the man's neck.

Kyouya felt his back hit the leather seat, and weight being pressed rather uncomftably against his chest and in fact whole body. Tamaki had his head buried in the Ootori's neck, tears of joy spilling over Kyouya's very expensive shirt. Kyouya blinked, unbelieved at the fact that he had reconsiled with his best friend, the only true friend he had. The only one who understood him completely. He didn't even notice that the trolley hostess was standing at the cabin doorway, watching through a sweat drop. Tamaki arms were binding round Kyouya's slender frame, squeezing the air from his lungs and forcing his ribcage tightly together. Kyouya gasped for air and had to push the blond off, in sheer fact that he needed to breathe. Tamaki hovered over his friend, hands pressed either side of the ebony haired man's head, and knees either side of his sprawled out legs.

Sparkling pools of midnight purple, locked with silver metal. Tamaki blinked, water dripping down his cheeks from those beautiful eyes, which led a gateway to his warm heart. Kyouya felt his chest strangely tighten, he wondered if the blond had clumsily punctured his lung.

"_Mon ami, Kyouya!_" Tamaki's bubbly, bright voice echoed through the cabin and possibly the whole train. Kyouya could swear he heard people's heads craneing from their own cabins as the blond fell ontop of him again, knocking the air from his lungs and nuzzling his pretty little face against Kyouya's cheek, his tears smearing against the Ootori, "I've missed you so much!" He was talking in Japanease now, and still squeezing him to death.

Snap.

_'There goes my glasses.' _Kyouya rolled his eyes and gave into the blond's unspoken request of wrapping his arms around his back. Tamaki instantly shut up when he felt the warmth of Kyouya's arms around his frame, and instead rested his head lightly against his friend's chest, blinking his violet orbs closed and feeling a light blush sweep his cheeks. Kyouya sighed.

The trolley woman coughed slightly, a large sweatdrop on her chestnut brown hair as she waved nervously. She blinked, seeing a hand gesture for her to leave from beneath the blond's sprawled body. She gulped and blew out air she didn't know she was holding before spinning on her kitten heels and rushing down the train. Kyouya felt his own onyx eyes flutter half lidded as he inhaled the sweet smell of pastries on Tamaki's clothes. '_God, he's worse than Mitsukini.' _ Tamaki pushed himself up with his hands, his beautiful features swept with a rose pink as he looked away embarrassingly. Kyouya leant on his elbows, his eyes watching the blond's blushing face. It made him smile.

"Tamaki, long time no see, eh?" Kyouya smirked, tilting his slender face to the side. He glanced over at the broken crystal on the cabin floor and the bent frame of his glasses. Tamaki blinked and bit his thumb nail in an innocent manner. Kyouya forced himself from thinking it was cute. Tamaki was NOT cute. The French man rubbed the back of his neck nervously and smiled.

"Sorry about your glasses, Kyouya." Tamaki bit his bottom lip, his lavender pools sparkling under the dim light of the train's cabin.

_"That seriously, is not cute."_

Kyouya snapped out of his trance and proceeded to push the blond of him, in fear of him realising his little problem which he seemed to get when Tamaki acted in any way a fan girl may think as cute. Kyouya flipped his legs back over the leather seat and looked away from the french man, his onyx eyes watching the slithering rain down the steamy windows. Tamaki gazed at the side of his friend's face, a smile across his golden features, he lent forward, taking Kyouya's chin in his thumb and forefinger and forcing his slender face toward his view. Those midnight purple pools were sparkling again.

_Not cute..._

"I've missed you soo much." Tamaki smiled, his eyes studying the brunette's face, finding their way to his large, onyx orbs. Kyouya felt his face heat up and himself slowly being roped in by those warm, violet eyes. He rose a slender hand to the blond's fingers and patted them away from his face, turning his gaze to an empty spot in the cabin and smiling slightly.

"Me too." Kyouya smiled as he playfully ruffled his fingers through Tamaki's golden hair. The strands were feathers to his finger tips, soft and silky._I've never stopped thinking about you._ Tamaki giggled, in the same way he did in his teenage years. _God damn it, you're cute._ Kyouya shook his head to fall out of his daze. He realized that Tamaki was eying his laptop and briefcase, his lavender eyes sparkling with curiousity. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Woah, I don't know anything about gadgets or anything, but this looks pretty professional!" Tamaki's voice was higher in tone, every word leaking with amazement. Kyouya rolled his eyes, a small smile across his lips. The blond lifted the laptop and opened the lid, staring in awe at the email which had flickered on the scene whilst Kyouya was being glomped by a hyperactive French man, "Oooh new email!"

Kyouya tilted his head slightly in confusion as he leant forward, over his friend's shoulder and looked at the blurry letters on the screen. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a spare pair of glasses and placed them on his nose. Tamaki craned his neck to the side, as though the letters were a foreign language to him. Well, they were slightly.

"Heh, It's been a long time since I read Japanese, but apparently your jet's been delayed due to storms. It wont arrive at the airport till tommorow evening." Tamaki glanced over his shoulder at his friend. Kyouya exhaled, his grey eyes rolling in his sockets. The blond smirked, his eyes sparkling with something Kyouya couldn't quite lay his finger on, "Bet you didn't see that one coming. Not only have you reconciled with your bestest friend, but your planes been delayed and that means..." He threw his arm theatrically in the air, as though about to announce something that Kyouya probably would dislike, "We can spend some more time together, catching up on what's been happening in our jolly little lives!"

Kyouya smiled, his onyx eyes setting on the blond's striking stance. Tamaki was standing in the center of the cabin, head tilted back, blond hair sprawled across his brow and one hand placed across his chest, the other in the air. He blinked at the Ootori in confusion.

"What...why are you smiling?"

"You never change, do you?" Kyouya said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Kyouya blinked at the sudden change of light, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit bar. Tamaki was smiling broadly, his fingers linked with his friend, tugging him along the room, past people nattering loudly in French and tipping back glasses of champagne. Kyouya felt quite relaxed, nobody was staring at him, eying him in either fear or curiosity. He guessed his demonic aura as his friends would so rightly call it, was no longer exsistent when he was tired. Kyouya felt his legs hit a barstool as Tamaki pushed him down by his shoulders, the blond smiled and took the stool next to him, tapping his fingers twice on the bar top. The pretty waitress must have understood this simple gesture as she smiled and winked at Tamaki, bringing over a tall bottle of pink champagne. Kyouya cocked an eyebrow at the fizzing liquid which was currently being poured into a double sized wine glass. Tamaki gestured his hand for the waitress to return to work.

"So," Tamaki smiled, turning towards his friend, his lavender eyes sparkling bright, "Drink up!" He waved his slender hand in front of Kyouya's half lidded eyes. The Ootori blinked half-heartedly and shrugged, one drink wouldn't hurt.

----------------------------------------

A loud singing voice boomed across the small street as Tamaki Suou staggered out of the small, French bar. His arm slung around another stumbling figure, similar in build but slightly shorter in height, his raven hair shining under the lit street lamps.

"Best friends, ex friends till the end!" Tamaki boomed, clasping the almost empty bottle of pink champagne in his slender fingers, his bright, violet eyes half-lidded as he fumbled in the half lit street, "Better off as lovers, and not the other way around!" He was holding firmly onto Kyouya's shoulder, his other arm wrapped around the brunnette's slender waist. Kyouya grinned at his friend, his own voice joining into the song loudly.

"Racing through the city, windows down... In the back of yellow checkered cars! You're wrooong! Oooooh!" They both chuckled as they reached a small alley way crammed between two classic, french houses. Tamaki released his friend and staggered into the dim, moonlit alley. Falling against the wall as Kyouya followed after his friend. Tamaki smiled, his eyes rolling dazily. Kyouya found himself lost, deep in sparkling, moonlit pools of violet as his back pressed against the brick wall of one of the houses. Tamaki's eyes were locking with Kyouya's onyx orbs. The Ootori soon fell lost into those lavender eyes, that he failed to realize that Tamaki had his slender fingers clasped around the Ootori's waist, his left hnd trailing up the brunnette's torso. Tamaki lay his hand on the wall beside's Kyouya's head, never breaking eye-contact with the half lidded man. Kyouya felt Tamaki's hips being pressed rather uncomftarbly against his own. He shiverred at the sudden touch, causing his chest to flutter. Tamaki lent forward, his hot breath hitting Kyouya's ear.

"_M'embrasser_..." His silky lips moved to form words that Kyouya could only make out as a whisper. The blond's face was merely centimeters from his own, his porcelain cheek brushing against the brunettes's, his breath ghosting in his ear. Kyouya felt heat rise to his cheeks, he blinked half dazed by alcohol.

"W...what?" Kyouya stuttered, his voice barely a whimper in the cold, wet air. Rain was still gathering above them in the heavy, clouds, but refused to fall as the moon broke a gap between the dark clouds. Kyouya felt his pulse rate quicken as something, warm and wet slid up his neck, something which made him tremble in a mix of pleasure and horror. He gulped, the hard lump sliding in his throat as he staggered to form words, "_T...tamaki...?_"

Tamaki's eyes fluttered lightly as he drew his tongue way from Kyouya's neck. He lent back, capturing the Ootori's cheek with slender fingers, his own violet eyes staring deeply into silver orbs.

"You heard me," Tamaki whispered, his words dripping with pure ectasy, causing Kyouya to hang onto every one of them. The blond inched his face closer, his lips barely touching his friend's, "Let me see if your lips taste better than your skin... _Kiss me_." Kyouya's heart pounded in his chest as he fluttered shut his eyes, a light flickered on in the house opposite, but he failed to care as he closed the gap between him and the french man.

Kyouya lingered in the light kiss for a second. Forbidden fruit had never tasted so great. Tamaki slid his tongue slowly over his friend's bottom lip, the sweet taste of pink champagne on his taste-buds as he parted the brunnette's lips open. He wanted to explore. Kyouya shifted, his hips being pinned by Tamaki's as their bodies pressed together. Hands trailed up shirts as Tamaki danced his fingertips across Kyouya's flat, smooth stomach. The brunnette moaned, tilting his head against the brick wall, breaking the sugary-spice kiss as he panted for air which filled his lungs instantly. Tamaki trailed his tongue down Kyouya's neck, pushing past the white, open collar as his fingers undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt. Kyouya threaded his fingers through golden strands, tugging gently at the blond locks.

Kyouya hissed, his fingers pulling forcefully at Tamaki's hair as the blond bit down on his collar bone. Said blond winced, his nails digging into Kyouya's waist, leaving crescent shaped moons. Kyouya bit his bottom lip, the blond's hand left his waist and brushed against the fabric of his tousers.

"I want you..." Tamaki whispered, his voice thick with lust, "I've always wanted you..." He leant his face closer to Kyouya's, crushing his lips against the brunnette's. Kyouya trembled, his fingers locking around Tamaki's shoulders, pulling his body closer to his own, the slight height difference thankfully didn't effect the position of their hips as their crouches brushed together. Kyouya pushed himself away from the wall, breaking the contact between him and the blond. Tamaki blinked, confused by this gesture. Kyouya merely smirked, his eyelashes battering.

"Where's this little cottage of your's then?"

And with that Tamaki smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sunday morning rain is falling_

_Steal some covers share some skin_

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in..._

Raindrop pounded on the rooftops like bulletts as the gentle sound of thunder crackled in the purple sunrise. The humid, air fluttered around the french cottage, and into a medium sized bedroom. The dim light hit a wooden bed, curving into the shapes of figures laying beneath cool, silk sheets. A small yawn, no louder than the mew of a kitten filled the air as the lump in the sheets shifted slightly, the outline of a slender arm draping across another person's back, pulling their slender body into a warm embrace. Tamaki buried his head deep into the crook of his friend's neck, his blond hair sitting dishevelled across the white pillows. Kyouya fluttered open his silver eyes, taking in the strangely fammiliar surroundings of a country cottage, bedroom. He blinked sleepily, thoughts flashing through his mind as he felt the weight of Tamaki shift against him.

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_Wet, golden skin rubbed against slightly paler, sticky flesh. The raven haired man tipped his face against the soft pillows, sweat dripping from his forehead, hot tears spilling across his slender cheeks as the burning sensation of something entering him tingled through his body. Pain. The Ootori bit down hard on the bedsheets, tasting metalic blood from where he was previously gnawing on the french man's lips. Scolding tears soaked into the pillows. He was crying. He never cried. How was it that Tamaki was the only person possible to draw tears from Ootori Kyouya's eyes? It was like he held a spell against the man, a spell which made his heart flutter wildly in his chest. A spell which shattered all the masks Kyouya Ootori owned... Tamaki leant forward, his hot breath ghosting over Kyouya's ear, whispering softly in thick, french words._

_"__**Vous êtes le mien, mon beau Prince. Je t'aime**__." _

_Kyouya shiverred, the lustful words dripping into his soul as he gripped tightly onto the bedsheets with clasped fingers._

_"J'ai passé pour toi, je t'aime tellement." Kyouya swallowed his words, barely whispering the feelings he contained. Tamaki heard it though._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kyouya blinked, slowly tracing a slender finger down the Suou's bare spine. Tamaki moaned softly, shifting his position in the sheets to a more comftarble one, his arms draped around Kyouya's waist, catching him in a spooning shape. Kyouya swallowed hard, the slow realisation that he had slept with his best friend, a man, sinking in. He shiverred to the sudden warmness which hit his bones. He expected to be absoloutely sick to his stomach...yet he wasn't. Infact, he felt something he'd never felt before...something he recognised in movies and books as the oh so cliche emotion called Love. A small smile plastered his lips, despite the growing headache of a hangover banging in his brain. He liked this feeling. He liked it alot.


End file.
